comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimates
Ultimates is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Ultimates #1: 11 Nov 2015 Current Issue :The Ultimates #2: 09 Dec 2015 Next Issue :The Ultimates #3: 06 Jan 2016 Status Series of limited series. Published monthly (sometimes twice-monthly). Characters Main Characters *'Black Panther' *'Captain Marvel' *'Ms. America' *'Spectrum' *'Blue Marvel' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Ultimates #2 The Ultimates #1 All-New Ultimates #12 All-New Ultimates #11 All-New Ultimates #10 All-New Ultimates #9 All-New Ultimates #8 All-New Ultimates #7 All-New Ultimates #6 All-New Ultimates #5 All-New Ultimates #4 All-New Ultimates #3 All-New Ultimates #2 All-New Ultimates #1 Cataclysm: The Ultimates #3 Cataclysm: The Ultimates #2 Cataclysm: The Ultimates #1 Ultimate Comics Ultimates #30 Past Storylines Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates New Ultimates Ultimates 3 Ultimates 2 Ultimates Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ultimates Ultimate Collection' - Collects Ultimates #1-13. "Spider-Man and the Green Goblin. The X-Men and Magneto. Strange beings with incredible powers have risen up to challenge the old order, and ordinary citizens are scared witless. The government's solution: a small but lethal army known as the Ultimates, created to protect us all from the newly rising threats to mankind." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143874 *'Ultimates II Ultimate Collection' - Collects Ultimates 2 #1-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149163 *'Ultimates 2, vol. 2: Grand Theft America' - Collects Ultimates 2 #7-13. "Tony and Natasha are on the eve of their wedding – but when Nick Fury makes his move against the mysterious traitor that's been plaguing the team, the Ultimates will never be the same! Also, Captain America and Wasp hit a serious snag in their relationship. Is this the end for the Ultimate Universe's hottest couple? Is this the beginning of the end for the Ultimates? Despite all the globe-girdling surveillance information and awesome firepower of S.H.I.E.L.D. and its super-powered army, the unthinkable has happened! An unknown enemy with unimaginable power and an unstoppable force of will is at our shores. Will hope rise from the ashes of defeat?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117903 *'Ultimates 3: Who Killed the Scarlet Witch?' - Collects Ultimates 3 #1-5. "After going through the tumultuous events of the past two volumes, the Ultimates find themselves operating out of Tony Stark's mansion in New York where, no longer working for S.H.I.E.L.D., they have to make it on their own. But a terrible secret is about to tear them apart and bring about a murder at the mansion! One of Earth's greatest heroes will die, and there'll be plenty of suspects." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122699 *'Ultimate Comics New Ultimates: Thor Reborn' - Collects New Ultimates #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124829 *'Ultimate Comics Avengers vs. New Ultimates: Death of Spider-Man' - Collects Ultimate Comics Avengers vs. New Ultimates #1-6. "When Earth’s mightiest heroes collide, will Spider-Man pay the ultimate price? Plans for America’s next generation of Super-Soldiers have been stolen and sold to the highest bidder. While Carol Danvers and the Ultimates blame Nick Fury, the leader of the Avengers, for the theft, the black-ops mastermind believes Danvers herself to be the culprit. The teams’ mistrust erupts into violence as Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Punisher, War Machine and more collide in the middle of New York City. And Spider-Man is caught in the crossfire!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152733 *'Ultimate Comics Ultimates by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 1' - Collects UCU #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157182 *'Ultimate Comics Ultimates by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 2' - Collects UCU #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157204 *'Ultimate Comics Divided We Fall, United We Stand' - Collects UCU #13-18, plus Ultimate Comics X-Men #13-18 & Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #13-17. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184163 - (forthcoming, September 2013) *'Ultimate Comics Ultimates by Sam Humphries, vol. 1' - Collects UCU #18.1 & 19-24. "President Cap takes charge, Thor makes a momentous decision, the Iron Patriot attacks, and Black Widow becomes director of S.H.I.E.L.D.! But as the country slowly rebuilds, President Cap faces a painful reality as he learns who’s behind the latest wave of attacks! What is the secret of Scorpio? How will Captain America juggle his duties as president and handle the ever-deadlier Hydra insurgency? And most important, who are the West Coast Ultimates? A new wave of super heroes debuts, but they’re directly opposed to President Cap. Can the Ultimates stop this powerful threat? And can the fragile America survive a super-powered battle royale?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161740 *'Ultimate Comics Ultimates: Disassembled' - Collects UCU #25-30. "The search for the Infinity Gems brings disaster to the Triskellion’s doorstep, and the hunt for the final stone puts the life of an Ultimate at risk! And as a new dark force overtakes the world, does that mean the end of the Ultimates? Reed Richards gets his first glimpse of the true motivations behind Ultimate Kang’s schemes — and learns that for the world to live, an Ultimate must die. And he’s really not happy about that. As Quicksilver races the clock for his very life, Ultimate Kang’s true identity is revealed! But the ramifications of that reveal — and what it means for the wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet — leave the Ultimate Universe with just one slim hope for survival!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167242 *'All-New Ultimates, vol. 1: Power for Power' - Collects All-New #1-6. "The next generation of Ultimates is here! Spider-Man, Black Widow, Kitty Pryde, Bombshell, Cloak and Dagger unite to tackle the vicious, rampant crime wave overtaking Hell’s Kitchen! But the young Ultimates are put to the test as they try to survive their first mission: going head-to-head with the city’s most ruthless gang, the Serpent Skulls, led by Diamondback! Meanwhile, detective Brigid O’Reilly and her anti-gang unit are on the hunt for a serial mask killer called Scourge! As Jessica Drew adjusts to the mantle of Black Widow, Spider-Man falls for a villainess, and Bombshell’s life is changed by tragedy, Crossbones joins the fray! These young heroes have fought Galactus, but can they survive super-powered street gangs and psychopaths?" - *'All-New Ultimates, vol. 2: No Gods, No Masters' - Collects All-New #7-12. "It’s the deadliest battle of the super street war! Spider-Man, Black Widow, Kitty Pryde and Cloak & Dagger can barely hold back Vermin and Agent Crock, so how will they fare against the Femme Fatales and the supremacist Watchdogs? And as Bengal joins the police, will Scourge escape from prison and continue his killing spree of costumed crusaders? The all-new Ultimates’ ultimate nemesis finally strikes, and the team is picked off one by one. Can even Bombshell and the mercenary group Terror Inc. help protect them against Ecstasy, the new queen of crime? As Taskmaster attacks and Crossbones returns, can the Ultimates save the city from catastrophe yet again — and save themselves in the process?" - Hardcovers *'Ultimates 2' - Collects Ultimates 2 #1-13. "In 'Gods & Monsters,' it’s been one year since they stopped an alien invasion, and now things get hard! New members, new costumes and 12 months of gossip to catch up on! Who's getting married? Who's divorced? Who's gone nuts since we last saw them? See Ultimate Hulk and the secret origin of Ultimate Thor, and get a look at the entire Ultimate Universe as drawn by Bryan Hitch! It’s guest-stars galore — featuring the X-Men, Daredevil, Captain Britain and even the Defenders! And in 'Grand-Theft America,' Tony and Natasha are on the eve of their wedding — but when Nick Fury makes his move against the mysterious traitor that’s been plaguing the team, the Ultimates will never be the same! Also, Captain America and Wasp hit a serious snag in their relationship. Is this the end for the Ultimate Universe’s hottest couple? Is this the beginning of the end for the Ultimates?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121382 *'Ultimates 3, vol. 1: Sex, Lies & DVD' - Collects Ultimates 3 #1-5. "A year later, who are the Ultimates? After going through the tumultuous events of the past two volumes, the Ultimates find themselves operating out of Tony Stark's mansion in New York where, no longer working for S.H.I.E.L.D., they have to make it on their own. But a terrible secret is about to tear them apart and bring about a murder at the mansion! One of Earth's greatest heroes will die, and there'll be plenty of suspects! New Members! New Adventures! And New Secrets! All this and Ultimate Venom, too!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130373 *'Ultimate Comics New Ultimates: Thor Reborn' - Collects New Ultimates #1-5. "With Thor gone, Loki takes his revenge — unleashing the worst of Asgard on Earth. Iron Man must gather the heroes for their biggest Ultimates adventure yet. But who’s made the final cut? And who can’t be trusted? The Ultimates face evil once again, and you’ll never guess the new enemies they’ll find—or should we say old friends?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078513994X *'Ultimate Comics Ultimates by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 1' - Collects UCU #1-6. "As our heroes struggle to find their place in the world, the Ultimates face game-changing threats even they can't handle. And with the heart of the team missing in action, the country's last stand of defense may be on its last legs." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157174 *'Ultimate Comics Ultimates by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 2' - Collects UCU #7-12. "As the Hulk makes his raging return, the Ultimates encounter the People! S.H.I.E.L.D. is taken over — but where does that leave the Ultimates? Can Nick Fury pick up the pieces of his broken team? As a decision is made that changes the Ultimate Universe forever, nations begin to tumble — and the United States could be next to fall! Then, it’s the beginning of a new era — but how do Nick Fury and the Ultimates move forward? Reed Richards becomes the World’s Most Wanted, Tony Stark must survive without Iron Man and Fury’s fate is revealed!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157190 *'Ultimate Comics Divided We Fall, United We Stand' - Collects UCU #13-18, plus Ultimate Comics X-Men #13-18 & Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #13-17. "A crisis in the United States forces the Ultimates into action — and Cap, Iron Man and Thor finally reunite! Meanwhile, Kitty Pryde makes her stand — and as the X-Men fight for their lives in the Sentinel-controlled states, the war for mutant liberation begins! And with the nation under siege, Miles Morales — the new Spider-Man — decides to become a member of the Ultimates. And he will do absolutely anything it takes to earn that right." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167811 *'Ultimates by Mark Millar & Bryan Hitch Omnibus' - Collects Ultimates #1-13, Ultimates 2 #1-13, & Ultimates Annual #1. "They are the greatest heroes the world has ever known: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Wasp, Giant Man, Hawkeye, the Black Widow, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch! Brought together by Nick Fury, head of the elite espionage agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D., the Ultimates are Earth's last line of defense against a rising storm of strange new threats to humanity -- menaces such as the rampaging monster known as the Hulk, and an army of shape-shifting aliens bent on destroying the world and killing all humankind. But just as they begin to get comfortable in their roles as international celebrities and America's champions, things get hard! Can the Ultimates survive the Hulk's execution, Thor's imprisonment -- and the advent of the Ultimate Defenders?! The world's greatest heroes are in for the battle of the century -- and not all of them will be walking away!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137807 - (forthcoming, June 2009) Digital *'Ultimate Comics Ultimates by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 1' - Collects UCU #1-6. - - *'Ultimate Comics Ultimates by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 2' - Collects UCU #7-12. - *'All-New Ultimates, vol. 1: Power for Power' - Collects All-New #1-6. - *'All-New Ultimates, vol. 2: No Gods, No Masters' - Collects All-New #7-12. - History Ultimates is set in Marvel's Ultimate Universe, an alternate version of the Marvel Universe where super-heroes first appeared in the early 21st century. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Ultimates 1 & 2 Writer: Mark Millar. Artists: Bryan Hitch & Paul Neary. Colors: Laura Martin. Ultimates 3 Writer: Jeph Loeb. Artists & Covers: Joe Madureira & Christian Lichtner. Publishing History Began publication in 2002. Future Publication Dates :The Ultimates #3: 06 Jan 2016 :The Ultimates #4: 10 Feb 2016 :The Ultimates #5: 16 Mar 2016 News & Features * 08 May 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/sam-humphries-ultimates-higher-earth.html Writing Marvel's Ultimates in a Post-''Avengers'' Movie World] * 11 Apr 2012 - Humphries Prepares for the "Ultimate" Journey * 09 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/sam-humphries-john-carter-ultimates.html Indie Writer Explores New Worlds with John Carter, Ultimates] * 16 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-next-big-thing-reveal-120216.html Sam Humphries Joins Jonathan Hickman on Ultimates In May] * 12 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23286 A New Life For New Ultimates] * 05 Aug 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080905-Ambidextrous-307.html Ambidextrous 307: This is Why: Millar/Hitch Ultimates] * 16 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19190 Loeb Talks Buffy, Confirms New Ultimates] * 17 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12768 Jeph Loeb talks Ultimates #3.2, Previews Exclusive Pages] * 06 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12534 The Fuse is Lit: Loeb Talks Ultimates 3] * 28 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11387 CCI: Ultimate Changes: Loeb Talks Ultimatum and Ultimates 3] * 25 Jul 2007 - Mark Millar, Ultimately * 21 May 2007 - Bryan Hitch & Joss Whedon - One-on-One part 1 * 23 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106217 Hitch and Ultimates 2 #13] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Ultimates Category:Super-Hero